


Nevermind [Klance]

by novarami19



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarami19/pseuds/novarami19
Summary: Lance: your average ladies man kind of guy. Likes music. A boy trying to find his place. Underestimates himself in more than one way.Keith: an orchestra prodigy with artistic talents, never one to share his feelings, antisocial and anxiousOne fateful day, Keith meets Lance. Feelings are discovered.What will happen between these two?





	1. Chapter 1

**[1st Semester]**  
**~Lance~**

_My first day._

I got up, squinting at the sun shining through my window.

The alarm blaring the newest hits in the corner reads 6:30am.

_Time to get up or I'll be late._

I got ready carefully so everyone else could sleep.

After I got ready I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and started heading out. I checked the time on my phone.

7:02am

I left the house and started walking down the street. I saw Pidge and Hunk ahead of me.

"Guys!" I yelled.

Pidge turned around.

"Lance, hi!" She greeted.

I caught up with them.

"Hey! How was you guys' summer?"

"Well, Matt and my father went on a work trip with another coworker a few weeks ago and they got back Friday. I was bored without Matt so my mother took me on a camping trip. I didn't enjoy it. I hate the outdoors," replied Pidge.

"I visited my family in Samoa for a few weeks. It was fun. I missed you both though," said Hunk, "What about you Lance?"

"I took care of my younger siblings. Then my cousins from Cuba came over, so there's that and I slept the rest of the time."

We conversed for the rest of the walk.

I checked my phone again.

7:56am

We had gotten to school and went separate ways to our homerooms.

 _Room 2208_ , I remembered from orientation.

I entered and found a seat.

8:20am

The bell rung and class began.

Ten minutes later there's a frantic knock at the door. The teacher gets up to open it. A guy is there.

The guy is wearing a red leather jacket with yellow and white accents. A black t-shirt and black jeans. But I could only stare at his mullet.

 _When are you from? The 80s?_ I thought.

Mullet sits down at a seat two rows in front of mine. I notice he doesn't talk to anyone around him. Does he have any friends in homeroom?

My mind starts to wonder when suddenly...

"LANCE?!"

"Huh?" I look up.

The teacher is staring dead at me. He points at a paper in his hand.

My schedule and 'transcript'.

I get up from my seat and head towards  his desk. I mumble a sorry and take the papers. I notice Mullet glance at me. I look down.

The rest of homeroom was filled with loud conversations and a documentary about processed food to pass the time.

The bell rings and I grab my things. A glance upwards and I see the mullet disappear beyond the doorway. I look down at my schedule.

_Intro to Drama, Honors World Geography, French I and Honors Biology_

Here we go...

••**••**••**••  
**~Keith~**

_I can't believe I thought school started at 8:30! I was 10 minutes late on the first day!_

The stares of the other kids made me turn a light pink from shame.

I retrieved my schedule and kept to myself throughout homeroom.

A boy seemed lost in thought during that time that the teacher yelled at him.

I looked up to see who it was.

A tall dark brown skinned boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes. From that whole ordeal, I found out his name was Lance. There was a slight shade of pink on his face cause by embarrassment. I related to that from my tardiness.

The bell rang and I looked at my schedule.

_Beginner Orchestra, Honors Biology, Honors 9th Lit, Honors World Geography_

I headed off to my first class.

It wasn't fun, getting through the crowd of upperclassmen and the new freshmen.

I flagged down a couple teachers to find my way to the orchestra room. Once inside, I felt at home.

I recognized a couple people, Shay and Kolivan, and went to sit by them.

The bell rang.

The teacher stood and presented himself.

"Hello young musicians! I'm your teacher, Mr. Coran Smythe. We're going to have a very nice 4 years together!"

The rest of the day was made up of a cycle.

Find your classroom, get your syllabus, do some 'get to know you' work, bell rings, repeat.

3:30pm

The final bell rung. I gathered my things and left.

As I waited for my brother, Shiro to come pick me up I noticed Lance leave with two boys.

_He must live around here if he's walking..._

A honk caught my attention. A black truck had pulled up next to me.

"Shiro!" I greeted.

"Hey champ. How was your first day?"

"I was late thanks for asking. I thought you were joking about it starting at 8:20! Besides, it was the usual first day stuff."

"Oh okay. Also, if you don't mind, I have to finish some things with my coworker so I'll pass by his house to do it. I'm taking you with me so I can keep an eye on you."

I groaned.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. He has a daughter your age. You probably have classes together."

"Really Shiro? I'd rather stay home," I mumbled.

"I can't risk you leaving like the last time. I looked everywhere for you."

"I was in the backyard!"

"Still, it'd be good for you to try to make friends."

"I have friends!"

We ended up down the road at a big house with a fence. A dog was running around and barked at our truck.

We got off and Shiro knocked on the door.

A gray-haired man with glasses opened the door.

"Shiro! Welcome, and you must be Keith!" He smiled.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"Come in, come in!"

We entered the house.

"Katie! Could you come down here please?"

Footsteps descended the stairs next to us.

"Yeah Dad?" Asked a small girl.

"Katie, would you mind taking Shiro's brother up to your room? The three of us have to finish up some work."

She nodded then looked at me.

"C'mon. It'll be quieter in my room."

I followed her up the stairs while Shiro went with Katie's dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Keith~**

I followed Katie into her room, which was painted a lime green with science posters on the walls.

"Sit anywhere you'd like."

I decided to sit in a beanbag chair in the corner.

"Thank you Katie. Also, sorry if I didn't introduce myself. I-I'm Keith. Keith Shirogane," I smiled shyly.

My social awkwardness was starting to show.

"Hi Keith. Also, call me Pidge if you'd like. I don't mind."

"Okay. So...your brother and dad work with my brother?" I asked, getting a pencil and sketchbook out of my bag.

"Yeah."

I started sketching a face.

"You're a freshman, right?" I asked.

"I might not look like it but I am. I'm guessing you're also a freshman?"

I nodded while added features. I then went over the lines with pen.

"Hey, that looks like my friend Lance."

I looked up.

_She knows Lance?_

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we've been friends since elementary school. How do you know him?"

"I don't know him personally. He's in my homeroom. He got yelled at this morning for not paying attention."

"Oh, I see. You draw really well by the way."

"Thank you," I said, already pulling out my colored pencils.

I added colors and finished my drawing.

"Can I look through your sketchbook?"

I nodded and handed it to her.

A few page flips later and a gasp.

"You like Voltron too?"

I blushed a bit, my geek side was threatening to come out.

"Yeah, I could never find someone who liked it as much as I do."

Pidge walked away and came back with a green plush lion.

"Enough evidence?"

"Enough," I chuckled.

We ended up getting I nto a heated discussion about a theory that Pidge came up with. It certainly blocked out the noise and loud laughter coming from downstairs.

"That's not true, your so called White Lion hadn't been _mentioned_ nor _seen_ before so why would it show up now?"

"Of course I have evidence and it starts from when the paladins are--"

A knock at the door startled us.

"Keith? Your brother says it's time."

I got up from the bean bag chair and began to put my things away.

"I had fun meeting you Pidge, you're a pretty cool person."

"Same Keith. By the way, when you weren't looking, I put my number on your phone."

_"How'd you unlock my phone?!"_

"I have ways," she replied, smiling sinisterly.

_I'm actually afraid of her now_ , I thought.

I told her goodbye and met Shiro at the front door.

"Bye Mr. Holt."

Shiro and I got into the truck and headed home.

••**••**••**••

**~Pidge~**

After Keith left, I grabbed my phone and continued my group chat with Hunk and Lance.

_Sorry guys, I had a visitor._

_ Oh, really? Who was it? _

_My dad and Matt's coworker (the one from the trip) and his little brother._

_**Was it weird?** _

_Not really Hunk, he's actually cool.  
And guess what?_

_**What?** _  
_??? _

_He likes Voltron.  
And is a big geek like me._

_ Holy Crow! That's awesome! _  
**We should get to know him more.**

_Apparently, he knows you Lance._  
Well, kinda...  
He says he's in your HR.

_ Wait...  
Does he have a mullet? _

_Yes?_

_ I KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
**Wait, really?** _

_I'm going to text him and see if we have classes or lunch together._  
Wait. He said he had orchestra.  
Shay's in orchestra right?

_**Yeah, why?** _

_We can ask her to see what Keith is like!_

_**His name is Keith?** _

_Yeah, Keith Shirogane._

_ Wait, like TAKASHI SHIROGANE's  
brother? _

_What do you mean?!_

_**Yeah, the guy who broke an academic school record along with Matt a couple years ago?**  
^ he graduated with a 4.92 GPA! The guy's like my hero! _

_Matt graduated with a 4.90.._  
TAKASHI IS MATTS COWORKER OMG!  
I just noticed wtf?

_**Language Pidge...**  
We NEED to be friends with this guy! _

_Keith already has my number..._

_ PIDGE YOU'RE A GENIUS!!! _

"Katie! Time for bed kiddo!"

I decided to let nature take its course to bring Keith into our clutches.

••**••**••**••  
**~Lance~**

Keith sounds like a cool guy. I really want to be his friend now.

I thought back to when I came out as bisexual to my family.

_Why am I thinking about that now?_

I pushed that thought aside and decided to go to bed.

Tomorrow's another day.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I woke up to do the same routine as the day before and ended up at school, once again in room 2208 for homeroom.

8:20am

The bell rung. This time, Mullet--Keith--in his seat before the bell rung.

Today, everyone played Russian roulette with their seats. I ended up near the door in the back corner seat and Keith was a couple seats in front of me in the row next to me.  
This time he was actually talking to someone.

_One of the 'popular' kids might I add..._

I looked from afar and this time I could see his bookbag. It was a black and red messenger bag with many fandom pins on it. I could see a Batman lanyard hanging off the side.

_Holy crow! He's actually pretty cool! Pidge was right!_

I wanted to go up to him and actually try to make friends with him but I felt like I shouldn't.

I saw as he took out a sketchbook and pencil. He then began to draw.

As he flipped through the pages, I couldn't help but notice some details.

_He's a geek and can draw?!_

I began to plot ways for him to notice me.

Then I realized, _I could draw him something._

As I was thinking of what to draw, an idea came to me in 3rd block.

_Voltron_ , a common interest to be the olive branch of friendship.

I found a piece of poster board to do my drawing on.

I decided to do a group picture-like drawing of the paladins.

_I don't draw really well though..._

I shook that thought away and began to draw.

I worked on the drawing up until lunch.

"Hey Lance!"

I look up and see Hunk and Shay coming to sit down next to me.

"Hey Hunk. Shay, I didn't know you had lunch with us!"

She shrugged.

"I didn't know either until I saw Hunk today. I'm glad I'm not by myself."

"Oh yeah! Shay, I wanted to ask you something on behalf of Pidge, Lance and I," said Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to update often. If I can't keep that promise I'm sorry. I will be busy with band camp and school in two weeks. I will put in time to write whenever I can.
> 
> Love, Nova


	3. Chapter 3

**~Lance~**

"Uh, we were wondering if you could 'spy' on a guy for us. He seems really cool and we want to learn more about him. He's in your orchestra class," asked Hunk.

"I guess I could do that. Who is it anyway?"

"Keith Shirogane," I answered.

"Keith?" She asked, "Well, it won't be hard since we're friends."

"You know him?"

She shrugged. "We went to the same elementary and middle school, that is, until I moved to yours."

"That's actually cool. So, would you mind telling us everything? Hunk will make a group chat with the four of us."

"All right, since he has my number," she said, blushing.

The bell rung and we said goodbye. Hunk and Shay walked to their next class together. I took out my phone.

_You guys are sooooo cute!! (^o^)_

_**OMG Lance quit it! >~<** _

I laughed and put my phone away. The rest of the day only one thought filled my mind.

_Oh my gosh! It's actually happening._

••**••**••**••  
 **~Keith~**

After school, I went to the gym for volleyball tryouts.

I sucked at it.

After that, I managed to make it to color guard tryouts. I saw spinning swords and decided to try.

I ended up with lots of bruises. Maybe not for me...

Tomorrow, I'd try the Geek Club and the Animation Club. They seemed like fun.

Shiro picked me up 6pm. Once I got home, I got on my Xbox and opened Minecraft. A notification popped up on my phone.

_Invite me. I know you're online RedMarmorite_

It was Pidge. How'd she know my---you know what? I'm not going to bother...

I texted her back.

_** Alright, I'm sending an invite. What's your gamertag? ** _

_GreenLionHolt._

I sent a friend request, that was accepted almost immediately, and a game invite.

We competed over who could build the most elaborate thing and Pidge had won most times.

Then I saw a little text box in the corner.

_CubanBlue and PaladinHunk joined the game._

My phone buzzed.

_Get on the voice chat._

I grabbed the headset that was on the bedside table and turned it on.

_"Hunk! Stop mining that!"_

**_"It's not proportional."_ **

_"Guys, you're being too loud. Who broke my elevator?!"_

I laughed.

_ "Guys, who's on here?" _

"Uh, just call me Red. Pidge invited me."

_**"Hi Red. Is that your base?"** _

I led Hunk back to the fortress I had built earlier.

"Who let skeletons in here!?" I asked, getting rid of them.

_ "You know, no one calls Katie 'Pidge' unless they're good friends." _

"Our families know each other."

_ "Oh." _

We ended up spent two hours with each other.

"You're online?"

I jumped at the sound of Shiro's voice.

"You scared me!" I said, muting the microphone, "And yes I am."

"With who? Wait--is that Katie?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's her and a couple of her friends."

He chuckled, "Okay. Also, it's getting late. You're staying after again tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You need your sleep, or do you want to be really tired tomorrow?"

I groaned.

"Fine."

I said goodbye to everyone and got off. I got ready for bed and then fell asleep.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school.

I tied my hair back and put on a red and purple plaid shirt with a grey t-shirt under it.

I ate breakfast as Shiro got ready for work.

"You're staying until six right?" He asked.

"No, I get out at five. These clubs don't stay after that long."

He nodded and grabbed his keys.

"What? No breakfast today?" I asked.

He blushed, "Uh, I was going to go to the coffee shop down the street."

"Altea?"

I'd been there multiple times, the staff was always so nice to the customers. It was my favorite place.

"Yeah, that one."

"Without me? Shiro, I thought you'd ask me to go with you," I said, trying to get him to spill.

"I was going to go after I dropped you off. By the way, hurry or you'll be late."

I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag.

Shiro dropped me off and before I closed the door, I looked him in the eye.

"Good luck with your girlfriend," I smirked, closing the door.

"Keith!"

I hurried inside and headed towards my homeroom.

Again, we had nothing to do. It was finally Friday, the week was over.

I had heard from Shay that we'd only have homeroom for the first week of the school year and after that only for assemblies, testing, or other.

After the bell rang, I hurried to the orchestra room. It was on the other side of the school, so I ran.

Today, Coran has given us a random piece of music as a 'chair test' to see where we would be placed in our section.

Shay and I went into the locker room and got our instruments. We had asked to share a locker and Coran said yes.

We then went into a practice room and began to learn the music.

Shay and I are both violinists, Kolivan is a bassist.

Shay and I were stand partners since middle school, when we first began, up until the end of 7th grade. That was when she moved.

Now we met up again at Garrison High. It was nice having her around, I wasn't lonely.

Kolivan isn't exactly a friend per-say, he's more of an acquaintance. I'm also slow since only today I found out he was in my homeroom as well.

Apparently, the school decided to 'change it up' and group students into homerooms by first names.

Katie was grouped into the 'J's since there were too many 'K's for one classroom.

Maybe next year...

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
3:30pm

The bell rung and I went to the two clubs.

I joined the Animation Club. Although, I suggested the name 'The Garrison Community of Artists' since 'animation' can suggest something else.

I decided to participate in the Geek Club. It was tolerable. The environment was mostly made up of the 'upper level' students who take college level classes for credits. I wasn't one of those students, I'd rather just take Honors classes.

6pm

I hurried out of the school.

I saw Lance again. This time, only one boy was with him. They were at a children's park across the street.

"Hey Keith!"

I turned to see who was calling me.

"Hi Pidge. You're a car rider?"

Shiro's truck pulled up.

"Not really, I usually walk home with Lance and our buddy Hunk."

My eyes went wide. I mentally slapped myself.

Pidge was the other 'boy'. Stop jumping to conclusions!

"Katie, hop in. Your dad asked me to give you a ride," said Shiro.

She hopped in the back.

"Thank you, Mr. Shirogane. Also, if you'd like, call me 'Pidge'."

He laughed.

"Mister? I'm only a few years older than you guys. Just 'Shiro' is fine."

Silence began to settle as he drove.

"Why'd you stay after?" She asked.

"Animation and Geek Clubs. You?"

"Robotics Club."

"Oh. That's cool, it suits you."

"Thanks."

After we dropped off Pidge, we went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**[2 months later]  
~Lance~**

I looked back down at the piece of poster board in my hands. The drawing had been complete for a while now.

Shay had given us many details and descriptions about Keith. He was practically the perfect friend (besides Hunk and Pidge of course).

Today, I was going to do it.

It was 8:12am.

I was standing outside the orchestra room. I could see Keith unpacking his instrument in what I believed was the 2nd violin first chair.

I took a deep breath.

I walked in.

I was in awe on how the room was small yet contained the music.

I remembered learning the viola in middle school but dropping out in 8th grade.

I also remembered why I came here.

8:16am

I had to hurry, or I wouldn't make it to class.

I saw Shay talking to Keith. I walked up to them. I looked at Keith.

"You don't know me, but I drew you this."

He smiled, "Thanks! It's really good."

As he put it down, I ran out of there.

My face felt hot and my heartbeat skyrocketed.

_I did it..._

••**••**••**••  
 **~Keith~**

I recognized Lance, but vaguely.

It had been a while since we saw each other in homeroom.

I didn't know how he knew I was in orchestra but I didn't question it.

The drawing was of the Voltron paladins. It resembled a group picture.

I put the drawing in my bag and when I looked up, he was gone. I began to warm up.

8:20am

The bell rang.

"Alright, we'll warm up with the D major scale then go right through 'Allegro in D'," said Coran.

The rest of the day consisted of thinking about what to draw him in return.

I thought about a Voltron drawing like the one he did for me. This time it would be the lions.

I began to sketch the blue and red lions but a teacher nearly took my sketchbook, so I put it away.

After school I went to Animation Club.

At the third meeting, they held an election for section leaders and other officers. I had run for both the music and writing sections.

Shay had also joined and won music. I won writing.

We began to think of ways to make an animated trailer for the club.

5:00pm

Shiro picked me up. I took out the drawing Lance made me and looked at it some more.

"You drew that?" Asked Shiro.

I shook my head, "No, a guy in my homeroom did. I don't really know him though."

"I think you have an admirer," he chuckled.

I'd hit him, but he's driving.

"You know I'm not like that," I stated.

"I know, he might be though."

I scoffed, "I've seen him during transitions hitting on every girl. I doubt it."

"Maybe both?"

"Can we drop the subject please?"

I put the drawing back.

"With that attitude, I might just go straight home."

I looked up, we were past our house. That was when I realized.

He was taking me to Altea.

"Too late, you're already parking," I noted.

"True."

We got out and went in.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled my nose, and I relaxed. We walked up to the counter where a white haired woman was fulfilling an order while taking one.

"Welcome to Altea, what can I get---Shiro! Hello," she said, nearly dropping the coffee cup.

"Hi Allura! The usual I guess? Keith?"

I recited my usual as well, the Juniberry Special.

Shiro paid and I found a table.

"That's her? Is that your girlfriend?" I asked.

He blushed, "Keith, its-its complicated."

"It's okay to tell me, you're my brother after all."

"Fine, we're dating. Happy now? We don't really have enough time to go out since we both work heavy shifts."

I nodded and got up and went to the register. I told Shiro I was going to get some chocolate chip cookies. I bought the cookies.

I looked behind me, no customers in line.

"Hey, Allura right? I'm Keith, Shiro's brother. Are you busy this Saturday?"

She blushed, "Not really, why?"

"Shiro wants to take you to the park, for a picnic."

"A-a date? Well, yes. I'd love to. Uh, did he not want to ask himself?" She asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He's still a bit nervous, and didn't know how to ask. I'll tell him you said yes."

"Okay then. Thank you for the cookies."

I walked back to Shiro.

"Took you a while, what happened?"

"Allura wanted to know if you were busy on Saturday. A picnic at the park. She's a bit busy right now to ask," I told him as he began to throw away the trash.

"A date? Well, sounds good. I don't know what to do though. This is our first."

"Shiro! What do you mean 'first'? I thought you had already gone out with her already."

We had left, but not before Shiro flashed a smile to a now blushing Allura.

"It's as I said, we've only had coffee in between breaks. We're just too busy with work."

"Or are you scared about asking," I hinted.

"I'm not Keith. It's just--well..."

I laughed, "Oh dear, Shiro, you're doomed."

He punched my shoulder jokingly, "Stop it, Keith."

I laughed all the way home to be completely honest.

After getting back, I went to my pastel red room and took the drawing out.

I found tape and put up the drawing next to my bed.

Just as I thought about working on the lions, I heard Shiro call me.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Lance~**

Two more months passed, and my life began to get more and more boring.

I had gone through my normal routine. Everyday.  
Since August.

Nothing excites me as much anymore. I didn't see Keith as often as I used to.

The semester was almost over.

Christmas was coming up soon. I was going to spend it with my family and Hunk's family, like we always did.

I had too many things to think of at that moment that I began to forget things I didn't want to.

I was in a state of panic too, because of last minute projects before finals and EOCs. Ugh, too many sleepless nights were finally taking their toll on me.

Pidge, Hunk and I were trying to help each other. All of us were in the program that makes us take upper level classes so that we could gain college credits. The work load was a lot and the stress of it....

The bell rung and I went to my last class.

••**••**••**••  
**~Keith~**

Too much work.

It's too much.

I was close to failing Honors 9th Lit. The teacher wasn't even helping. I should just drop out.

_But I want to graduate._

"So, today, I wanted to tell you all that I will be leaving tomorrow. I have a personal emergency I need to take care of and so I won't be able to be here for you all," the she-devil said.

The first thing that came to my mind at that moment was pure joy.

"I want to ask you all to bring food for a end of year, Christmas party," she continued.

_A good riddance party?!?! Sign me up!_

"Right now though, I want you all to write a poem about feelings."

I did my assignment (on solitude) and turned it in.

After school, I went to the last meeting of the Animation Club, for this semester at least.

I walked in and immediately sat next to Shay.

"How're your grades going?"

She smiled, "Pretty good, surprisingly. You?"

I laughed nervously, "Well... I'm hoping I get to pass ninth grade."

We laughed. The rest of the meeting was productive.

Shiro picked me up and we went home.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I went into my room and got started on a drawing.

As I flipped to a blank page, I saw my drawing of the Voltron lions. It was still unfinished.

_I'll come back to it later..._

I drew different things ranging from people to plants.

My stress went away, I felt calm.

I went into the kitchen and made some toast. As I ate, I thought about Lance.

_What does he think of me? Is this just a 'him wanting to be friends' thing? Is that what the drawing was for?_

I'm not the best in social situations, I have no idea what all this meant. I wish I did. I'm constantly confused by the world around me.

I grabbed my jacket and went to the backyard. I sat in the swing Shiro made when we were younger.

My thoughts ran rampant but the steady swinging motion calmed me down.

It had been a while since I've been here. It felt freeing. All the school and personal stress was carried away by the cold December breeze.

"Keith."

I looked up.

"Are you okay? You've been out here a while now," said Shiro, "You'll catch a cold out here."

"I'm fine, just stressed," I told him, getting off the swing.

I followed him back inside where oven baked smores awaited.

"I thought you could use something warm to get the cold feeling to go away," he smiled.

I smiled back and sat down at the small table. Shiro joined me and put two cups of warm milk down.

The rest of the evening was peaceful.

••**••**••  
**~Lance~**  
  
" _Mijo_! Take Maria outside, I'm busy right now."

" _Sí Mamá_!" I sighed, looking at my niece. She was looking at me.

" _Tío_!" She said, along with a jumble of unrecognizable words, all while pointing at the door.

I picked her up, grabbed a thick blanket and sat outside with her.

"Look Mari, stars!" I exclaimed, looking up.

She giggled and made noises, "Shiny!"

I hugged her tight, "Yeah, they're really shiny. When I was little, _Abuela_ and I would watch them with your _Mami_."

"Really?" She said, yawning.

"Yeah! I love it."

We sat outside in the cold, wrapped in a blanket watching the stars. After a while, Viri fell asleep. I carefully carried her back inside and into her room.

I went back into my room and laid on the bed.

So many things were happening at once that it was hard to keep up.

Halfway through freshman year, I can do this.

I grabbed a journal I kept and wrote out my goals for the end of this year.

After writing them down, I got ready for bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a while. I soon fell asleep.

**~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
[2 weeks later]**

It was after Christmas. New Years was approaching quickly.

So many things to prepare, so little time.

A new start and new classes made me feel relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!! I'm late because I literally had no wifi for 12 hours because of a road trip to Miami.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a filler but 2nd semester starts next chapter!!


	6. Chapter Six

**[2nd Semester]**

**~Keith~**

A new start.

I managed to pass my ELA class, luckily.

I went to 2208 to get my new schedule.

I saw Lance from afar, secluded from the others. I thought maybe his friend didn't show up so I never really asked if he'd want to sit with me.

The bell rang and I began my next classes: _Orchestra, Music Theory and Composition, Algebra I and Intro to Team Sports_

Once again, we were given 'Getting to Know You' worksheets. When I got to 4th block, it was a whole different experience. It was practically a free block. I was intrigued by those playing volleyball, and so I decided to join.

The bell rang and I headed to my first block, Orchestra. Again.

I entered and immediately went to sit by Shay.

We were introduced to new music since no one would change seats. I was still 1st chair 2nd violin and Shay was still 2nd chair 1st violin.

We received a piece that the advanced 'Chamber' orchestra played at our fall concert, _The Idylls of Pegasus._

After I heard the song, I immediately fell in love.

I, knowing how the song went, began to figure out the notes.

"Wow, the song is beautiful," said Shay.

"Yeah," I smiled, "it's my favorite so far. Chamber played it at the fall concert and I'm excited to learn it."

Coran got us ready, and we sight-read the piece. The 2nds we're having trouble keeping up with me, but we got through it.

I was ecstatic that Coran let us keep the music to play for the spring concert.

After school, I went home.

I made myself a sandwich and got online.

A notification popped up at the bottom of the screen.

 _GreenLionHolt_ : online.  
_GreenLionHolt_ has joined.

I got on the voice chat.

"Hey Pidge!"

"Hey Keith, how was the first day of second semester?"

"It wasn't that bad," I said.

Another notification popped up.

 _KuroSkyGuardian_ has joined.

I turned around and saw Shiro.

"Dude! You scared me!"

He laughed, "Sorry, I saw the chance to scare you and I did."

"The only way you'd scare me is if you went missing in space or something."

He chuckled, "Sure..."

 _PaladinHunk_ has joined.  
_CubanBlue_ has joined.

Shiro grabbed his phone to text someone and went back to the game. Just as I wondered what he did...

 _HoltTheRebel_ has joined.

"Matt!" I heard Pidge yell.

Shiro laughed, "I didn't think he'd do it! What the heck Matt?!"

A faint voice was audible, "You knew I'd do it!!"

After an intense hour of in-game competition, Shiro said it was time to go to bed.

The next day, I passed by the orchestra room to get my instrument when I saw people passing by with guns, flags and swords.

Then I remembered trying out for the Garrison Color Guard. I realized I should try it, hopefully I'd get to use the sword.

I also saw a guy named Thace who I knew from orchestra.

I grabbed my instrument and left when I saw Lance talking to Pidge and another guy.

"I'm gonna do it! I want to use the gun thing! It looks cool! Hunk, ask Shay to ask her brother about _that_ ," he gestured to the group, " _Please_?"

I watched the exchange and left when Shiro arrived, I waved to Pidge and I noticed Lance watching me.

"Your face is a little pink," he said.

"What? Really?"

I checked my face in the mirror. It really was pink.

"How was school today?"

"It was good. My classes seem more relaxed than last time," I then remembered something, "So, how are you and Allura?"

This time, he turned pink.

"K-Keith, uhh, well, we're good, everything's fine, we're happy."

I looked outside and saw Allura's car parked outside our house.

"Are you guys having an at-home date?"

"I guess you could say that."

He parked and we got out. He opened the door and there were a couple of boxes around the living room.

"Shiro? Is that you?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah! Keith's here too!"

 _"Is she moving in?_ " I asked discreetly.

"N-no! Not yet at least. We were moving stuff around and she wanted to help."

I nodded and went to my room.

I played some music on my radio and wrote some lyrics out in a journal.

I really wanted to start a band when I got out of high school. Shiro loves the idea and wanted to help get me gigs but I told him it could wait.

After a while, I closed the book and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I made some for Shiro and Allura.

They moved furniture in the living room as well as in Shiro's room. Those two were now on the couch watching a Marvel movie, _Age of Ultron_ , I think.

"Here," I handed them the warm mugs.

"Thanks Keith," said Shiro.

"Mmm, it smells delicious. You made it?" Asked Allura with a smile.

"Yeah, I like to experiment with food sometimes, see what new tastes I can create."

She glanced at Shiro, "He'd be a wonderful barista at Altea."

My cheeks grew warm, "I—uh—I really appreciate the offer, but I feel like I should focus on school right now...I'm sorry."

She smiled softly, "That's okay, just know that if you decide you want to work, Altea will have its arms wide open."

I smiled at her and went back to the kitchen.

I went back to my room and got started on homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Sorry for the long wait. Writer’s Block sucks. Trust me when I say this story will run it’s course. It’ll just be a while in-between chapters, just know that. Also, you guys should really listen to Idylls, it’s a really beautiful piece.


	7. Chapter Seven

**~Lance~**

I was reorganizing my room when my brother Luis called me.

" _Mande_?" I called.

" _Mama's_ calling you!"

" _Voy_!" I finished plugging the lamp in and went to look for my mom.

I found her in her room, trying to help my niece find something.

" _Mijo_ , can you do something for me?"

I replied yes, and she asked me to do a couple chores.

A while later, I'd finished and went back to my room to finish moving things around.

I texted Hunk a while then got my things ready for school tomorrow.

_I just had an idea._

**??**

_The Trio, Shay, and Keith should go to that arcade place by Altea!_

**The five of us? Sounds good. When and where?**

_Uhhhh...next week on Friday?_

**Okay, I'll ask.**

_Awesome! It's gonna be great ^•^_  

I sat down and texted Pidge about it and asked her if she'd ask Keith. I'm so excited, but thinking about Keith made my heart beat a bit louder.

What's happening to me? I thought, He's just a guy I know, kinda…

••**••**••**••

**~Keith~**

I was sitting cross-legged on the floor writing down some lyrics I had thought of just now. The melody in my head playing as I hummed the lyrics.

'As I crashed and fell apart...'

What goes next?

'you were there beside—'

I shook my head, no cheesy lyrics allowed. My phone buzzed and I saw a text from Pidge.

 

_Free next Friday?_

**_ Yup. Why? _ **

_You, me, Hunk and Lance at the arcade place by Altea?_

**_ I don't think I'm busy... okay. _ **

_Nice!_

 

I smiled at her enthusiasm. I took a swig of vanilla flavored coffee from my space mug and set it down as I thought of a really nice violin part to throw in.

"Keith! Can you come here please?"

I sighed and went to see what Shiro wanted.

"Which should I wear? Allura wants me to go have dinner with her and her father tonight."

He was wearing a whole suit.

"Shiro, just, no. Just look nice. Uh...business casual! That's it."

I looked through his closet and found a grey button up and black jeans.

"Here, this is better. Now you just have to fix that hair and smell nice. Oh! And take her some flowers or something."

He nodded and began to brush his dark hair.

"Slicked back?"

I shook my head in disagreement, "Only if you want to look funny. Part it to the side."

After 15 minutes of some wardrobe malfunctions, he was ready to go. I told him he didn't have to worry about me and I watched the black truck pull out of the driveway.

I immediately texted Mom and told her about Shiro's date. She sent me a smiley face and said she'd come some day before my birthday this year, since she had a lot of work to do.

She moved to Korea after Shiro graduated because her boss transferred her. She went because it's something she loves to do and pays well enough to support us. Shiro told her not to worry about us, that he'd be able to take care of me. A promise to come once a year for 3 weeks to catch up with us was made right before she left.

I miss her so much and she knows it because I send her updates on what was happening here. Sometimes we'd video chat on the weekends and send each other photos. A part of me is thankful she's gone because her not taking us along kept me from going to Daibazaal High School.

Long story short, Shiro had a bad time over there that he'd begged Mom to transfer him to Garrison. He got his wish sophomore year. He thanked her by being top of his class by his graduation.

Meanwhile, I was doomed to go to Daibazaal but Mom had been told a year in advance that she'd be transferred, so we moved. It was a smaller house for Shiro to be able to sustain—she'd pay him back every 2 months—and a big enough yard to do whatever we wanted if we were bored. She knew I'd be devastated if I had to 'restart' life, so she let us stay.

I stood up and went into my room. I unpacked my violin and played for a while.

Eventually, I did homework and slept after. 

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

Friday came but was raining pretty hard. It wasn't the 13th but it turned out to be an unlucky day.

Hunk and Lance had last minute changes, Shay and I didn't have a ride, and Pidge got sick. I suggested that we all get online instead so that the day wasn't completely ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] So...what do you think so far?
> 
> Fun Fact: Keith being late was based on my experience. I really was late cause I thought school started at 8:30.


End file.
